A Raging Fire
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: They always say a raging fire consumes everything in it's path. That has never held more truth than when it concerns serial killers. When a Marine is found dead with a note pinned to his uniform NCIS has to accept help from the FBI. But will it be enoug?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The slick, muddy ground didn't help much as the tall plain-looking man tried to gain traction. Of course it didn't help that his shoes weren't cut out for off the beaten path jaunts and, of course, there was the matter of his 'cargo'.

The trash bag drug along the muddy trail as the man pulled it behind him. A loud noise wrecked the silent wood and the man, the killer glanced at the black heavy duty trash bag. At first everything looked fine but upon closer inspection, he noticed a large rip down the underside of the bag, exposing a white cloth.

Glaring at the blinding cloth, the man let go of the trash bag and headed back to where his truck was on the side of the dusty dirt road. There wasn't anything to do now but watch and wait.

Chapter 1  
>Gibbs' Point of View<p>

I found the usual chatter in the bullpen especially grating to my ears this morning. Not because I'd had a bad night (Tony hadn't came over and kept me up) or because I had too much bourbon (barely had any); no I was more irritated today because of one person: Vance. Just thinking the name of the 'Director' made my blood boil. It's not that he'd done anything to piss me off, it's that he hasn't done anything recently. My gazed roved around the bullpen. Tony leaning jauntily back in his chair, relaxed; Ziva scribbling away at paperwork she didn't finish the night before; McGee typing away at his computer. There's a saying, 'The more things change, the more they stay the same.' I took half a second to ponder that until my desk phone's shrill ring reached my ears. Picking up the phone, then briefly listening to the voice on the other end, I hung up and face my Agents. "Dead Navy captain found up in the woods; gear up." I barked and swept out to the elevator.

Whipping out the cell phone I rarely use, I called the morgue. "Got a body in the woods Ducky." Without waiting for an affirmative, I snapped the phone shut and pocketed it. The ding of the elevator doors sliding open reminded me of the case at hand. Without another thought to anything else I got into my car and headed out to the crime scene.

*************************************************

It was colder than I anticipated but it had rained in the area recently, judging by the mud caking my shoes. Shrugging I walked along the edge of the trail, careful of any footprints that might belong to the killer. The body was somewhat near to the start of the path, but not much. EMT's had removed it from it's plastic black prison. Standing almost over the body I could easily make out the features; slightly line face, indicating his age to be early to mid 60's and his graying hair parted and combed, military style. The uniform was that of a Naval Captain and other than a bit of dirt from where he lay, it was spotless and neatly pressed as all Navy uniforms are.

Footsteps behind me and the sounds of voices alerted me to Ducky, Palmer and my Agents. "Hello Jethro. Ah yes what do we have here?" I nodded my greeting as the Scottish ME knelt down to examine the body further. "Ah you poor lad. Well at least it seems you didn't suffer much; ligature marks on his neck suggest strangulation with a thin rope or wire. Other than that, the Captain's body has suffered no other injuries." The rest of Duck's long-winded speech was lost to me as I studied the body closer. Something in my gut told me to look again.

As my eyes raced over the Captain's prone form I noticed a slightly crinkled piece of paper tucked into the collar of the seaman's shirt. "Tony! Get over here and make sure you're wearing gloves!" I yelled knowing full well my voice would carry to where my Senior Field Agent was photographing the area. "On it Boss." I heard the young Italian reply. As soon as Tony stood next to me I gestured to the paper, almost as white as the uniform, caught up in the collar. Tony bent down to retrieve the missive ( and I got a nice view of his ass). I watched, almost holding my breath as he unfolded the note and smoothed it out. 'Hello one and all. This is just the first move in my little game. Care to play Agents?'

"Boss what do you think he means? It's like he knows for certain NCIS is on the case." Tony asked, his cop background kicking in. "Or that we're not the only 'Agents' who will be assigned the case." I replied giving him time to process the meaning. "What you mean the Feds? As in FBI?" Tony asked. My lips formed a grim thin line at that acronym. "More specially, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. If we show them the note." Tony's dark eyebrows raised as he leaned in a little bit. "Are we going to show anyone the note Boss?" I sighed and ran a hand through my close cropped grey hair in frustration. "We probably will. Vance would find out eventually then all hell will break loose."

Fortunately we decided to show the note to Ziva and McGee, who tried to analyze it but his computer skills only go so far. It was then we knew the BAU had to be called.

************************************************  
>Quantico Virginia<br>J.J.'s Point of View

I took no notice of Garcia and Morgan standing near the conference room until Morgan's next few words. "Sorry I missed our movie night Angel." I heard the dark skinned profiler say. Garcia shrugged and smiled a bit evilly. "Oh don't worry Handsome. I have a list of ways you can make it up to me." Closing my eyes tightly, as if to block out that innuendo etched in my brain, I took a deep breath then opened my eyes. Its way too early in the day to even be thinking about sex, let only hearing about it. Or at least hearing a hint about it.

Luckily Hotch came by at that moment and I remembered the case file in my hand. "Hotch! We may have a case." I said loud enough for him to hear me. As I thought, he turned on his heel to face me. All thoughts of overheard innuendoes forgotten, I rattled off the information I'd gotten from Agent Gibbs. That man was tough; as a ex-Gunny should be and I could tell he excelled at his job. Hotch nodded once before going to the rail and leaning down over the bullpen. "Reid, Prentiss, Rossi. Got a case." the stern man fairly growled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Morgan and Garcia go to the conference room. I followed them in and stood by the projector screen as the others came in.

As soon as everyone had settled I launched into my customary rundown. "Early this morning I got a call from NCIS Agent Gibbs. He told me they think they have a serial killer on their hands. The body they found, one Navy Captain Daniel Fowler, was perfectly fine save for the strangulation mark around his neck. The odd thing was there was a note attached to the Captain's collar. It said 'Hello one and all. This is just the first move in my little game. Care to play Agents?'"

Immediately Reid spoke up. "The greeting implies prior knowledge of who would handle the crime scene, as does the use of the word 'Agents' versus, say not adding that title." the genius leaned back a bit as he said his piece. Rossi nodded thoughtfully, never one to dispute anything Spencer said, if only because he knew he was right 99% of the time. "Well what could he mean by saying Agents plural? Could he possibly have been at the scene while NCIS was there and overheard them talking amongst themselves?" Morgan piped up.

"It's quite possible. Why else would the killer use the plural form of a word if he didn't know more than one agency would get the case." Hotch remarked. I sighed. We had gone in circles and there was still one thing we didn't know. "What kind of serial killer is he though?" I asked. Emily answered this time. "He seems to be an Organized Offender; prepared, meticulous, and obviously he had planned the murder from the start." The others nodded before Hotch announced we were leaving for Washington D.C. In ten minutes. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I headed to the jet.

**AN: First NCIS story, let alone a Criminal Minds/NCIS crossover so please be kind. I'd like to thank Blackberryhunttress for helping me get this idea off the ground. Enjoy.**


	2. Meeting of the Brains

Chapter 2  
>Navy Yard<br>**Tony's Point of View**

I was staring blankly at my computer screen when two things happened: 1. I received a stinging headslap that caused me to jerk forward and 2. A group of people came in wearing jackets adorned with the acronym FBI. I knew by Gibbs' posture and the severity of the slap he was majorly pissed that they were even here in the first place. Jumping up and coming to standing by McGee and Ziva the three of us watched as the ragtag group of Agents approached. A stern black haired man extended his hand toward Gibbs. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my team." He gestured to a black muscled man near him and a pretty blonde. "This is SSA Derek Morgan and our media liaison Jennifer Jereau." Both shook Gibbs' hand as Agent Hotchner continued the introductions.

"SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, and Dr. Spencer Reid.". I heard McGee gasp at the name of the tall scrawny kid and the Italian looking older man. I mentally rolled my eyes at that. 'Probably some geek thing.' I chuckled at that and felt another stinging slap to the back of my head. "Sorry Boss." I muttered, staring down at my shoes. Then I heard Gibbs introduce us, causing me to snap my head up when my name left his lips. A sheepish grin spread across my face and I mumbled an apology again.

**Spencer's Point of View  
><strong>  
>The bullpen we were led into was similar to our own but the three Agents at the desks couldn't be more different. At one sat a brown haired tan young man, probably Morgan's age. The other man was brown haired as well but he seemed less outgoing and shyer. At the last desk sat a woman of great beauty; inky black tresses that fell to mid back. I hadn't heard her speak but I imagined she was from somewhere in the Middle East. The man in charge was one Agent Gibbs, ex-Marine sniper, trice divorced, once widowed. There was not a whole lot more was known about him, and honestly that suited me fine.<p>

I listened to Hotch introduce us and was surprised by the shy brown haired man's startled gasp. Sharing a glance with Rossi, as the man had looked at the two of us as if he knew us, I lifted an eyebrow, questioning. Gibbs, as he asked us to call him, introduced his team. Agent DiNozzo, Tony, was the outgoing brown haired man while Agent McGee was the shy one who recognized Rossi and I. The biggest shock, maybe not to me, was the lone woman on the team: former Mossad assassin turned NCIS Agent, Ziva David. She, just by hearing her former position, was a force to be reckoned with and I could practically see Morgan drooling over her out of my peripheral vision.

Neither Rossi nor I were surprised when Agent McGee came up to us, fairly vibrating in his excitement. Gaping at us like a fish, the shy Agent finally sputtered out, "You are the author David Rossi...I've read nearly all your books and attended a lecture or two." Rossi looked at me with a look that plainly said 'He reminds me of you.' I shrugged at that and turned back to Agent McGee. What he said next shocked me. "And you," he gasped, pointing a shaking finger at me, "are Dr. Spencer Reid. Holder of 3 Phd's and 2 BA's, graduated high school at 12, a resident of Las Vegas as well as Virginia. You also lecture on occasion. I attended one awhile back." Now I looked like a fish out of water.

"Um thank you...Agent McGee." I said, dumbfounded. He blinked and a light blush graced his cheeks. "Oh c-call me McGee. Or Tim." Rossi then squinted at Tim. "I know you from somewhere...wait a minute! Are you an author under the pen name Tom E. GemCity?" I thought for sure he would faint. "Y-you have read my book?" The shock seemed to be overwhelming him. Rossi nodded. "As I recall it was based on one LJ Tibbs and his team?" Tim blushed and looked at his shoes. My lips twisted into a smile at his reaction. It was almost as if he was embarrassed of his book.

He must have noticed my expression as he rubbed the back of his neck, as I sometimes did when I was nervous. "Well sometimes Tony and the others tease me about the book. I've learned it's best to ignore it though." My visage tightened for a moment at the word 'tease' then I mentally shook myself. I was saved from saying something however, as Agent DiNozzo spoke up. "Hey McGoo, Boss wants you to look through the Captain's record with Garcia." the Italian shouted, indicating our blonde quirky tech analyst. "Ok I'll take her down to see Abs." he shouted back before leaving us with a smile and a promise to talk further. Rossi and I shared a look before we turned to our separate tasks.

AN: so...what'd y'all think about the meeting of brains? Good, bad, ugly? Please review and tell me. :) 


	3. Goth Girl?

AN: this chap is for Blackberryhunttress because she wanted a spectacular Abby/Garcia meeting. I hope I do her vision justice.

Chapter 3  
>Garcia's Point of View<p>

The very first sound that assaulted my ears could only be described at noise. The agent who brought me down to Ms. Suicto's lab just sighed and walked into the adjoining room and clicked the off button on the stereo system. 'Phew. That's much better.' I mentally sighed. The next thing I knew a black and white blur flashed across my eyes before running to agent McGee. "Timmy! What have I said about turning off my tunes?" the now non-blur whined. I smirked and decided to save the baby-faced agent the trouble of floundering for an answer. "Oh your boys do that too? Mine are always touching my babies." I piped up making reference to my computers. "Eeek!" the pigtailed forensic scientist screamed and whirled around. She was THE oddest looking woman I've ever met, and I, Penelope Garcia know something about odd.

The studded collar around her neck and spiderweb tattoo I found somewhat disturbing, with a side of cool. Her attire shocked me just a bit, after I adjusted to it of course. Her top was a bright pink with green and blue swirls (which I soooo wanted) and her skirt and fish-net combo certainly was interesting. The boots are what surprised me though. Thick black buckled combat boots encased her feet and made her a few inches taller. Once I finished gaping at her choice of wardrobe I stuck a bright, and hopefully welcoming smile on my face. "Hi I'm the BAU's techie Penelope Garcia, but you can call me Garcia, goth girl."

I waited on baited breath as she cocked her head to one side. Her bright red lips then broke out into a smooth smile. "Goth girl, that's a new one. I'm Abby Suicto, forensic scientist for NCIS but you can call me Abby." I smiled back and was about to reply when my phone went off, the beginning beat of J.T.'s 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' alerted me as to who was calling. "Hey there my Sexy Stud Muffin, tell your All Knowing Goddess Penelope what you need." A quick glance at Abby's puzzled/humorous expression had me struggling to keep a straight face. "Sure I can do that. Alright just promise to flit down to Goth Girl's lair to see me. Bye Hot Stuff."

The minute I closed my phone I doubled over with laughter. "The...look...on...your...face!" I gasped out, trying to regain my breath. Abby's response was to smile and shake her head, causing her inky pigtails to swing back and forth. A beep from one of the many whirring machines broke the humorous atmosphere reminding us both of the task at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally after an hour or two of looking through the Captain's phone records with Abby and 'Sweet Cheeks', a.k.a McGee we found a call made from the dead man's phone to an unknown, and as of yet unreadable number. Sighing in frustration I leaned back in my comfy desk chair. Letting my eyes fall shut, I allowed myself a reprieve. That is until I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and warm breathe fan against my neck. "Hey there Hot Mama, tired or stressed?" A smile tugged at my lips before I replied. "A little of both Sugar. We just can't seem to nail down the i.d. of Mr. Mystery Man. Other than him, the good Captain Fowler kept a nice list of contacts, none who've raised any suspicions. Yet."

I heard Abby's squeak of surprise as Derek gave my shoulders a squeeze and stepped back. "Hotch, Gibbs, and Rossi are out interviewing suspects. Pretty Boy, Tony, and Ziva are double checking everything we've already gone through. Well Pretty Boy is actually setting up the Geological profile while occasionally firing off useless dribble about the gusty of the stapler or something." Derek laughed, although both of us knew he loved Reid like a brother. Smiling lightly and shoving him away a little I replied "Well Hot Lips you might need to run back up there and save poor Tony and Ziva's brains from boredom. But go easy on my Junior G-Man, okay?" I turned to see him nod, flash me (and Abby) a blinding smile, and headed for the elevator.

"What the hell was that?" Abby breathed. I giggled at her reaction. "That was the smoking hot, sex on legs Derek Morgan."

**Chapter End Notes**

Review, review, review!


End file.
